SUNBAE, SARANGHAE!
by meanieons
Summary: Apa jadinya bila seorang Oh Sehun menyukai sunbaenya yang cantik tetapi sangat galak yang bernama Luhan disekolahnya? Bagaimanakah usaha Sehun untuk mendapatkan hati sunbaenya tersebut? Untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya, yuk langsung baca aja cerita mereka! /HUNHAN/EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE/YAOI/BOYxBOY/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**SUNBAE, SARANGHAE!**

.

.

.

 **SUMMARY**

Apa jadinya bila seorang Oh Sehun menyukai sunbaenya yang cantik tetapi sangat galak yang bernama Luhan disekolahnya? Bagaimanakah usaha Sehun untuk mendapatkan hati sunbaenya tersebut? Untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya, yuk langsung baca aja cerita mereka! / **HUNHAN** / **EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE** / **YAOI** / **BOYxBOY** / **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST :**

OH SEHUN (16 th)

XI LUHAN (18 th)

 **OTHER CAST :**

BYUN BAEKHYUN (17 th)

PARK CHANYEOL (17 th)

DO KYUNGSOO (17 th)

KIM JONGIN (16 th)

HUANG ZITAO (16 th)

WU YIFAN (18 th)

AND ALL EXO MEMBERS

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note** : Anggap aja Sehun, Kai, Tao seumuran. Luhan, Kris, Xiumin, Suho seumuran. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Chen, Lay seumuran. Sehun, Kai, Tao kelas X. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Chen, Lay kelas XI. Luhan, Kris, Xiumin, Suho kelas XII. Ff ini semua pemerannya member exo ya :)

 **Warn** : Semua cast milik orang tua masing - masing, saya cuma minjem nama doang. Ini ff **YAOI** alias ff **BOYxBOY**! Jadi bagi yang ga suka yaoi lebih baik ga usah baca!^^ typo(s) berkeliaran dimana - mana. So, berhati - hatilah saat membaca(?) bahasa campur aduk, dan jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaklumi, karena ini memang ff pasaran. Tapi sumpah deh, kalo ff ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Ciyus ko ga oong/? Hehehe udah segitu aja

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

 **Author POV**

KRING… KRING…

Suara alarm yang menggema di sebuah kamar seorang lelaki tampan yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tak ada niat untuk membuka matanya walau matahari sudah memancarkan sinarnya.

CKLEK

Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki kamar lelaki tersebut.

"Sehun.. Bangun nak. Apa kamu ingin terlambat pergi kesekolah barumu hm?" Seru seorang wanita paruh baya itu sambil menggoyangkan bahu seorang lelaki yang ternyata bernama Sehun.

"Eunghh.. sebentar lagi eomma, aku masih mengantuk." Kata Sehun masih tetap menutup kedua matanya.

"Hey ayo bangun, sekarang sudah pukul tujuh nanti kamu bisa terlambat datang kesekolah. Lagipula ini kan hari pertamamu diterima di Senior High School. Masa dihari pertama sudah terlambat. Malu - maluin aja kamu." Kata eomma Sehun sambil terus berusaha membangunkan putranya.

"Baiklah baiklah aku bangun eomma." Kata Sehun menyerah.

"Nah gitu dong. Yasudah cepat sana mandi, setelah itu pergi kebawah untuk sarapan." Perintah eomma Sehun.

"Ne." Jawab Sehun sambil berlalu kekamar mandi.

Oh Sehun, seorang lelaki yang memiliki paras tampan baru saja akan memasuki Senior High School. Sehun akan masuk ke Hyundai High School. Memiliki eomma yang cantik berhati lembut dan appa yang tampan penuh wibawa. Sehun adalah anak tunggal dikeluarganya, yang artinya dia tidak memiliki kakak maupun adik. Tetapi dia memiliki dua orang sahabat yang selalu setia menemaninya, sahabatnya bernama Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Kai. Dan pada tahun ini, Sehun dan Kai akan memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan sahabat mereka yang satunya, Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memasuki sekolah tersebut. Bisa dibilang kalau Chanyeol ini berada satu tingkat diatas Sehun dan Kai.

.

.

.

 **Sehun POV**

Yosh hari ini adalah hari pertama ku bersekolah di Hyundai High School. Sekolah yang berisi murid - murid pintar dan berbakat. Tak hanya itu, sekolah itu juga memiliki murid dengan wajah yang tampan - tampan dan manis - manis. Dan jika aku masuk nanti, berarti aku akan menjadi salah satu murid tampan di sekolah itu hahaha.

"SEHUN! SEHUN!" teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah.

'Hmm sepertinya aku kenal suara ini' batinku sambil berfikir.

"Ah iya Kai." Seruku ketika mengingat suara orang yang memanggilku tadi.

"Sehun cepat turun, Jongin sudah sampai." Suruh eommaku setengah berteriak.

"NE EOMMA." Jawabku. Akupun langsung bergegas memakai pakaianku dan membereskan barang - barang yang akan kubawa kesekolah. Setelah itu pergi kelantai bawah.

 **Author POV**

Sehun pun turun kebawah untuk menemui Kai dan Eomma nya. Terlihat Kai dan eomma Sehun yang sedang berbincang di ruang tamu.

"Ayo Kai kita berangkat sekarang, keburu telat." Ajak Sehun kepada Kai.

"Eh, kamu tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya eomma Sehun kepada Sehun.

"Tidak usah eomma, takut terlambat kalau sarapan dulu. Oh iya ngomong - ngomong apa appa sudah berangkat?" Sehun bertanya kepada eommanya.

"Tuh kan kamu sih tadi bangunnya kelamaan, jadi tidak sarapan kan. Kalau begitu nanti kamu sarapan di sekolah saja ya jangan lupa. Oh appa sudah berangkat dari tadi pagi, katanya ada rapat. Dan apa kamu sudah sarapan Kai?" Jelas eomma panjang lebar dan bertanya kepada Kai.

"Ah iya saya sudah sarapan kok ahjumma." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum kecil ke eomma Sehun.

"Yasudah kalau begitu cepat sana berangkat, keburu terlambat. Hati - hati dijalan ya." Kata eomma Sehun.

"Ne eomma / Ne ahjumma." Seru Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

Sehun dan Kai pun pergi kesekolah menggunakan bus umum.

 **15 menit kemudian**

Sehun dan Kai pun sampai disekolah dengan selamat. Terlihat sudah banyak murid - murid yang berdatangan kesekolah.

"Woah aku tidak menyangka akan masuk kesekolah sebagus ini." Seru Kai sambil menatap takjub bangunan sekolah yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Saat ini Sehun dan Kai sedang berada di gerbang sekolah.

"Ck kau berlebihan Kkamjong." Kata Sehun sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Yak albino jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu." Kata Kai merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wae? Bukankah itu memang panggilanmu? Kulitmu kan memang hitam. Dan lagi, aku bukan albino aku adalah Oh Sehun tampan. Oh dan berhentilah mengerucutkan bibirmu itu, menjijikan." Kata Sehun mencibir Kai sambil sedikit narsis.

"Cih percaya diri sekali kau Tuan Oh. Dan apa katamu hitam? Asal kau tau saja, kulitku ini tan seksi tidak hitam." Kata Kai menatap Sehun jengah.

"Terserahmu Tuan hitam." Kata Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kai.

"YAK OH SEHUN AKU TIDAK HITAM! TUNGGU AKU ALBINO SIALAN!" teriak Kai kepada Sehun yang sudah jauh didepannya sambil berlari mengejar Sehun.

.

.

.

 **Luhan POV**

Hi semua perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan. Aku bersekolah di Hyundai High School. Saat ini aku sudah berada di tingkat kedua. Aku memiliki badan yang terbilang cukup mungil untuk seorang laki - laki, aku memiliki wajah yang **tampan** tetapi entah mengapa orang - orang selalu bilang wajahku ini cantik. Huftt apa mata mereka semua minus sampai - sampai tidak bisa melihat ketampananku ini. Dan untuk kalian, jangan pernah memanggilku **cantik** karena aku adalah lelaki **termanly** yang ada di sekolah ini. Ingat itu! Jadi jangan pernah panggil aku cantik atau aku akan marah:3 Oh iya satu lagi, minuman kesukaanku adalah Bubble Tea rasa taro dan hobiku adalah mengoleksi boneka rusa^^ (hellow ada gitu cowo manly yg hobinya ngoleksi boneka-_-)*abaikan. Dan aku memiliki dua orang sahabat, yang satu bernama Byun Baekhyun tapi aku sering memanggilnya Baekki dan yang satu lagi bernama Do Kyungsoo aku biasa memanggilnya Kyungie. (biasa panggilan dari orang **manly** , jadi aga unyu gitu:v)*sekalilagiabaikan

 **Author POV**

Terlihat seorang namja mungil berwajah cantik –tampan sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya seorang diri. Tiba - tiba

"Lulu!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang seorang yang dipanggil Lulu tadi.

"Eoh Baekki! Yak dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama menggelikan itu. Aku ini manly. Apa kata orang nanti jika kau panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." Kata Lulu –Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Emm oke baiklah Lulu eh Luhan maksudku. Dan lagi, tidak ada namja manly yang merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sepertimu Lu. Kau malah terlihat imut, bukan manly." Kata Baekhyun menatap Luhan malas.

"Yak Baekki aku tidak imut. Aku manly. MANLY!" kata Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam berusaha membuat Baekhyun takut, tapi yang ada malah terlihat imut tidak ada seram - seramnya sama sekali.

"Baiklah Luhan ku yang MANLY." Kata Baekhyun menyerah.

"Bagus. Nah kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita kekelas. Oh apakah Kyungie sudah datang?" Ajak Luhan ceria sambil menarik Baekhyun menuju kelas mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Lu. Kita lihat saja dikelas nanti." Kata Baekhyun.

"Oke. Ayo!" seru Luhan.

.

.

.

 **Di tempat lain**

"Yo wassup bro!" seru seseorang bertelinga lebar dengan senyum idiotnya –yang terlihat tampan sambil merangkul Sehun dan Kai.

"Yak Park Idiot jangan peluk - peluk aku!" jerit seorang Kai sambil berusaha melepas rangkulan seseorang yang di panggil Park Idiot tadi.

"Ah Jonginnie akhirnya kita bisa satu sekolah lagi. Aku merindukanmu Jonginnie sayang~" rajuk seorang Park Idiot atau kita panggil saja Chanyeol kepada Kai.

"Huwek! Berhentilah memanggilku begitu Hyung! Kau menjijikan." Kata Kai sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Yak Jonginnie sayang tunggu aku~" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengejar Kai, meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

"Cih mereka berdua sama saja. Sama - sama idiot. Kenapa pula aku bisa memiliki teman seperti mereka." Kata Sehun sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun pun mulai berjalan menuju Kai dan Chanyeol yang sudah jauh didepannya. Terlihat sudah banyak siswa siswi kelas satu yang berkumpul dilapangan untuk mengikuti acara MOS. Banyak juga para kakak kelas yang sedang berdiri disana berusaha mengatur para siswa dan siswi baru. Dan Sehun pun mulai berjalan kelapangan sambil terus mencari Kai yang hilang entah kemana.

 **Sehun POV**

"Kemana si Kkamjong bodoh itu? Masa aku ditinggal sendirian." Keluhku sambil terus melirik kesana kemari berharap dapat menemukan si Kai.

"HOY!" seru seseorang menepuk pundakku. Karena kaget, akupun membalikkan badanku menghadap kearah seseorang yang menepuk pundakku tadi.

Akupun bingung melihatnya, 'siapa dia?' batinku menatap orang itu bingung.

Orang itu pun yang mengerti akan kebingunganku segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Halo aku Huang ZiTao tapi kau bisa memanggilku Tao. Aku siswa baru disini. Apa kau siswa kelas satu juga? Namamu siapa ngomong - ngomong?" Orang yang bernama Tao itupun mengajukan pertanyaan beruntun kepadaku.

"Oh halo juga. Ya aku siswa kelas satu. Namaku Oh Sehun panggil saja Sehun." Jawabku kepada orang yang bernama Tao ini.

"Hai Sehun salam kenal. Dan apa kau sedang mencari seseorang? Kulihat dari tadi sepertinya kau sedang kebingungan." Kata Tao.

"Ya salam kenal juga Tao. Dan ya aku memang sedang mencari seseorang, tepatnya aku sedang mencari sahabatku. Oh apa kau sendirian?" Jawabku sambil basa basi.

"Oh begitu. Ne aku sendirian. Apakah aku boleh bergabung bersamamu dan temanmu itu?" pinta Tao menatapku penuh harap.

"Eum ya tentu saja boleh." Kataku sambil menganggukan kepala. Hitung - hitung aku jadi tidak sendirian lagi.

Hening beberapa saat. Sampai ada seseorang yang berteriak dengan tidak tahu malunya.

"WOY ALBINO!" teriak seseorang membuat hampir semua orang yang ada disana menatap orang yang berteriak tadi. Termasuk aku dan juga Tao yang menatap orang tersebut.

'Sial si Kkamjong ini! Kenapa dia berteriak begitu sih. Membuat malu saja!' batinku setengah menggeram. Ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah si Kkamjong alias Kai, sahabatku.

"Fakyu hitam! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu ha?! Kau tahu, hampir semua orang memperhatikanmu. Syidd malu sekali aku memiliki sahabat sepertimu." seruku kesal sedikit jengkel kepada Kai.

"Hehehe sorry bro habis kau ku cari dari tadi tidak ketemu - temu. Eh tidak tahunya ada disini." Jawab Kai sambil menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya itu. Aku hanya menatapnya jengah.

Kulihat Tao terlihat kebingungan melihat pembicaraan aku dan Kai. Karena tak ingin membuatnya bertambah bingung, akupun segera memperkenalkan Kai kepada Tao.

"Oh ya Tao perkenalkan sahabatku ini, namanya Kim Jongin atau kau bisa panggil dia hitam. Terserahmu saja." Kata ku setengah mengejek Kai. Habis aku masih kesal dengan yang tadi.

Kulihat Kai melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Ck idiot.

"Ya Ya Ya Oh Sehun! Apa maksudmu ha?! Dan kau, jangan dengarkan kata - katanya. Kenalkan namaku Kim Jongin dan panggil aku Kai, oke manis." Kata Kai sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Tao. Cih apa - apaan dia, mengapa genit sekali.

"Plis deh Jong, geli tau ga." Kata ku sambil pura - pura muntah.

Kulihat wajah Tao sedikit memerah karena godaan sahabat hitamku ini.

"Ee.. ehh baiklah Kai kenalkan aku Huang ZiTao atau kau bisa panggil aku Tao." Kata Tao malu - malu.

"Kalau ku panggil manis bolehkan?" Kai berkata dengan senyum bodohnya sambil masih menggoda Tao.

"Aa..h terserahmu saja Kai." Kata Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang tambah memerah.

"Duh Jong mules sumpah." Kata ku menatapnya geli.

"EHEM" deheman seseorang mengagetkan kami bertiga.

"Sedang apa kalian? Kenapa tidak baris mengikuti yang lainnya?" kata orang yang berdehem tadi dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Sepertinya dia seorang sunbae.

Dan kami bertiga pun langsung mencari barisan masing - masing karena takut dengan sunbae tadi. Karena sumpah demi apapun tatapan matanya itu tajam sekali. Hii mengerikan.

 **Author POV**

Saat ini dikelas XI-B terlihat tiga orang namja sedang duduk sambil mengobrol dengan asik.

"Hei Lu, apa kau tidak ingin kelapangan melihat para siswa siswi yang baru masuk?" Tanya salah seorang namja dengan nametag Byun Baekhyun sambil memakaikan eyeliner kemata sipitnya.

"Iya Lu, apa kau tidak bosan hanya duduk diam dikelas seperti ini? Ayolah kita keluar. Lagipula kaukan wakil ketua osis Lu, bukankah tugasmu memberi arahan kepada siswa dan siswi baru itu?" Tanya seseorang bermata bulat disebelah Baekhyun dan bisa kita lihat di nametagnya bertuliskan Do Kyungsoo.

"Hah aku malas Baekki, Kyungie. Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik dengan hal - hal semacam itu. Huh hanya akan buang - buang tenaga. Dan lagi, cuaca hari ini sangat panas. Aku tida mau keringatan." Kata namja yang satu lagi –yang ternyata Luhan sambil mendengus kecil.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah mendengar perkataan sahabat mereka yang katanya manly ini.

'Huh apanya yang manly coba? Masa cowo manly takut sama panas.' Batin Baekhyun sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

'What apa katanya? Takut keringatan? Plis deh, cowo manly itu?' batin Kyungsoo jengkel dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Hei Luhan, Baekhyun, dan kau Kyungsoo cepat kelapangan! Sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan siswa siswi baru akan segera dimulai." Seru seseorang bernama Kris didepan pintu kelas mereka.

"Aku malas Kris. Tidak bisakah jika aku tidak ikut?" kata Luhan sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Tidak bisa! Kau ini wakil ketua osis, jadi kau juga harus hadir di upacara penerimaan siswa siswi baru ini. Sudahlah jangan banyak alasan, cepat kelapangan. Sekarang juga!" Perintah Kris final.

"Huh baiklah baiklah ketua OSIS." Kata Luhan sambil menghentak - hentakkan kakinya kesal, lalu berjalan lebih dulu keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Kris.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Kris yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng - gelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan, sambil berlalu keluar kelas mengikuti jejak Luhan.

 **TES TE DICOBA DICOBA** (?)

Seru seseorang sambil mengetes sebuah mic ditangannya, "Ini ketua osis, mic nya sudah bisa kau pakai." Kata seseorang bernametag Kim Jongdae sambil menyerahkan mic tersebut kepada ketua osis –Kris.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Jongdae." Kata Kris sambil menerima mic yang diberikan Jongdae.

"Yo sama - sama Kris Hyung." Kata Jongdae sambil berlalu pergi kelapangan.

"EHEM mohon perhatiannya semua. Kenalkan saya Wu Yifan atau kalian bisa panggil saya Kris. Saya adalah ketua osis di sekolah ini. Dan untuk adik - adik semua, Selamat Datang di Hyundai High School. Semoga kalian senang dan betah bersekolah disini. Dan dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa acara MOPDB bagi siswa dan siswi baru telah resmi dibuka. Terima kasih." Kata Kris sambil membungkukkan badannya dan disambut tepuk tangan oleh semua warga sekolah Hyundai High School.

SKIP

.

.

.

 **Sehun POV**

Huaa akhirnya selesai juga acaranya, panas sekali sungguh. Dan oh ternyata orang yang menegurku, Kai, dan Tao tadi adalah ketua osis toh, pantas gaya bicaranya berwibawa sekali –dan juga seram. Oh iya senang sekali rasanya ternyata aku, Kai, dan Tao berada di satu kelas yang sama. Kelas X-C. Beruntungnya aku, jadikan tidak perlu repot - repot berkenalan dengan yang lain lagi hohoho.

"Yeay Oh Sehun akhirnya kita bisa satu kelas lagi. Ahh senang sekali aku." Kata Kai tiba - tiba datang dengan wajah yang bahagia.

"Hah sial sekali aku harus berbagi kelas denganmu lagi. Bosan rasanya harus terus melihat kulit hitammu setiap hari." Kataku sedikit menggodanya. Kkkk rasakan itu Kkamjong.

"Yak albino sial mati saja kau!" seru Kai kesal.

"Hahaha kalian berdua lucu sekali sih." Kata Tao tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil kami. Akupun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hufft kalian berdua benar - benar menyebalkan." Rajuk Kai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, lagi.

"Yaampun Kim Jongin, stop mengerucutkan bibirmu itu. Kau membuatku mual." Cibirku.

Tiba - tiba ada sekitar lima orang sunbae memasuki kelasku. Yang kuketahui dua orang diantara mereka, Kris dan Chanyeol. Tiganya lagi, aku tidak kenal.

"Permisi semuanya, tolong duduk ditempat kalian masing - masing." Kata seseorang bernama Kris itu.

Kami semuapun duduk dengan tertib sambil memperhatikan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh si ketua osis ini.

"Baiklah mungkin kalian sudah tahu siapa aku, jadi aku hanya akan memperkenalkan mereka berempat kepada kalian. Mereka adalah para sunbae yang akan memandu kalian selama acara MOPDB yang akan berlangsung selama tiga hari ini. Baik, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing - masing." Kata Kris sunbae kepada teman - temannya yang lain.

"Oke terima kasih Kris. Baiklah kalian semua, perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Aku adalah sekertaris osis. Salam kenal semua." Kata orang bernama Baekhyun itu sambil tersenyum kearah kami.

"Halo namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah salah satu anggota osis yang akan memandu kalian semua selama masa MOPDB berlangsung. Mohon kerjasamanya dan salam kenal." Kata orang yang bernama Kyungsoo itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Woah lucunya~" gumam Kai pelan sambil menggigit jarinya gemas saat seseorang bernama Kyungsoo itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Tingkahmu Kai, tolong. Jangan buat aku sebagai temanmu malu." Kataku pelan kearah Kai.

"Ck diamlah kau. Mengganggu kesenanganku saja." Seru Kai galak.

Akupun hanya memutar bola mata malas melihat tingkah absurdnya itu.

"Hello everybody kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Aku adalah seksi keamanan di sekolah ini. Jadi bila kalian merasa kurang nyaman, bilang saja kepadaku. Aku dengan senang hati akan menyamankan kalian(?) hahahaha." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya itu menggoda siswi - siswi yang ada dikelasku.

Kulihat para perempuan dikelasku berteriak genit karena godaan Chanyeol. Dan para lelaki menyoraki Chanyeol karena godaan konyolnya itu. Ck Park idiot itu benar - benar.

Dan tinggal satu orang lagi yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya. Benar - benar perkenalan yang membosankan menurutku. Akupun menelungkupkan kepalaku kemeja karena saking bosannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan. Aku wakil ketua osis. Terima kasih." Kata seseorang bernama Luhan itu tanpa senyuman, hanya ucapan malas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Saat seseorang yang terakhir memperkenalkan dirinya, akupun mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut. Aku tidak berkedip saat melihatnya. Sungguh, kenapa seseorang bernama Luhan itu cantik sekali. Apa benar dia seorang laki - laki? Benar - benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku terus memperhatikannya tanpa kedip sedikitpun, dan tiba - tiba saja mata kami secara tidak sengaja bertubrukan. Akupun tersenyum kecil kearahnya, tetapi dia langsung membuang mukanya setelah melihatku. Saat aku memegang dadaku, kurasakan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. 'Ada apa ini? Apa aku jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Jatuh cinta kepada Luhan itu?' batinku bertanya - tanya. Aku jatuh cinta pada Luhan? Ck ck ck Benar - benar sulit untuk dipercaya.

Huh lihat saja Xi Luhan, kau akan menjadi milikku secepatnya. Tanpa sadar akupun menyeringai sambil terus melihat kearahnya.

Tiba - tiba Kai berseru pelan kearahku.

"Heh albino apa - apaan seringaianmu itu?! Menjijikan sekali." Seru Kai.

"Kai, tolong ingatkan aku untuk mencari tahu seseorang yang bernama Luhan itu." Kataku dengan seringaian yang bertambah lebar.

"Hii kerasukan apa bocah itu, menyeramkan sekali." Kata Kai bergidik ngeri melihat kearahku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Hahahhahha (?)

Tunggu aku Luhan sunbae. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Kkkk

 **Sehun POV END**

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

Hehehe annyeong semua~ gimana? Garing ya? Gaje? Alurnya kecepetan? Ceritanya ga jelas? Ga sesuai sama judul? Kkkk maklumin lah masih amatir:v Dan ini juga ff pertama saya. Jadi masih banyak typo yg bertebaran di ff ini :D dan saya bingung sumpah ini ff genrenya apa? :'D hehe kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, tapi yang membangun ya. Tidak menerima bashan yang dapat membuat sakit ati! Karena saya juga masih belajar. Hoho dan salam kenal semuanya^^

 **TERIMA KASIH~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUNBAE, SARANGHAE!**

.

.

.

 **SUMMARY**

Apa jadinya bila seorang Oh Sehun menyukai sunbaenya yang cantik tetapi sangat galak yang bernama Luhan disekolahnya? Bagaimanakah usaha Sehun untuk mendapatkan hati sunbaenya tersebut? Untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya, yuk langsung baca aja cerita mereka! / **HUNHAN** / **EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE** / **YAOI** / **BOYxBOY** / **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST :**

OH SEHUN (16 th)

XI LUHAN (18 th)

 **OTHER CAST :**

BYUN BAEKHYUN (17 th)

PARK CHANYEOL (17 th)

DO KYUNGSOO (17 th)

KIM JONGIN (16 th)

HUANG ZITAO (16 th)

WU YIFAN (18 th)

AND ALL EXO MEMBERS

 **.**

 **.**

Tunggu aku Luhan sunbae. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Kkkk – Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note** : Anggap aja Sehun, Kai, Tao seumuran. Luhan, Kris, Xiumin, Suho seumuran. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Chen, Lay seumuran. Sehun, Kai, Tao kelas X. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Chen, Lay kelas XI. Luhan, Kris, Xiumin, Suho kelas XII. Ff ini semua pemerannya member exo ya :)

 **Warn** : Semua cast milik orang tua masing - masing, saya cuma minjem nama doang. Ini ff **YAOI** alias ff **BOYxBOY**! Jadi bagi yang ga suka yaoi lebih baik ga usah baca!^^ typo(s) berkeliaran dimana - mana. So, berhati - hatilah saat membaca(?) bahasa campur aduk, dan jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaklumi, karena ini memang ff pasaran. Tapi sumpah deh, kalo ff ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Ciyus ko ga oong/? Hehehe udah segitu aja

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

 **Luhan POV**

Setelah sesi perkenalan itu selesai, akupun berpamitan untuk ke toilet sebentar. Saat sedang berjalan menuju ke toilet, tiba - tiba muncul wajah seorang lelaki di pikiranku.

"Apa - apaan orang itu, sok kenal sekali pake senyum - senyum segala. Memang dia pikir dia tampan apa tersenyum begitu? Eh tapi dia memang tampan sih –eh tidak tidak tidak. Dia tidak tampan. Hanya aku yang tampan! Ya Xi Luhan, disekolah ini hanya dirimulah yang paling tampan dan paling manly!" Kataku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Eum tapi apa maksudnya ya tersenyum begitu pada saat melihatku?" kataku masih memikirkan laki - laki tersebut.

"Ah sudahlah, daripada pusing memikirkan orang yang bahkan aku tidak tau siapa dia, lebih baik aku segera menuntaskan rasa kebelet pipisku ini." Kataku sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya. Takut ada yang mengintip hihihi

 **Luhan POV END**

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Saat sesi perkenalan selesai Luhan pun pamit untuk pergi ke toilet. Sehun yang melihatnya bingung, 'Mau kemana dia?' batin Sehun bingung saat melihat Luhan keluar dari kelasnya. Sehun yang penasaran pun akhirnya berencana mengikuti Luhan keluar kelas.

"Sunbae, aku izin ke toilet ya." Izin Sehun kepada sunbae yang ada dikelasnya.

"Eoh baiklah." Kata Kris mengizinkan Sehun pergi ke toilet.

Kai pun yang tidak tahu menahu akan pergi kemana sahabatnya itu, hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

'Mau pergi kemana si albino itu?' batin Kai bertanya - tanya akan kepergian Sehun keluar kelas. Kai yang tak ingin ambil pusing hanya mengidikkan bahunya acuh.

Berbeda dengan Kai, Tao yang duduk disampingnya hanya sibuk mengagumi wajah sang ketua osis sambil tersenyum - senyum tidak jelas.

'Ughh kenapa dia cool sekali sih?!' batin Tao gemas akan pesona Kris yang begitu memikat.

Kris pun yang merasa terus diamati oleh seseorang, akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedari tadi mengamatinya. Tepat dipojok kelas, seorang lelaki yang memiliki kantung mata lucu seperti panda tengah memperhatikan Kris tanpa berkedip. Yap, lelaki tersebut adalah Tao.

'Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu? Eh tapi dia manis juga.' Batin Kris sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Tao.

Tao pun yang mendapat senyuman mendadak dari Kris, hanya bisa membelalakan kedua bola matanya karena terkejut. Dan kedua pipinya pun mulai memerah malu.

'Omo omo omo! Kris sunbae tersenyum kearah ku? Benarkah itu? Aahhh sunbae kau membuatku malu.' Batin Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Kai yang melihat kejadian itupun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya, 'Ada apa dengan si panda ini? Kenapa dia terlihat malu - malu begitu?' batin Kai sambil terus memperhatikan Tao.

Kai yang penasaran pun akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan Tao, 'Kris sunbae? Apa Tao memperhatikan Kris sunbae sedari tadi? Uohh Kris sunbae tersenyum? Dia tersenyum kearah Tao? Woah ada apa sebenarnya ini?' Kai pun terus membatin penasaran karena kejadian itu. Saat Kai yang mulai paham dengan situasi, akhirnya berkata

"Kkkkk si panda sedang jatuh cinta toh. Dengan Kris sunbae? Haha lucu sekali." Kai terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan teman pandanya itu.

 **Sehun POV**

'Kemana perginya Luhan sunbae?' batin Sehun.

"Eh itu dia. Oh dia mau pergi ke toilet, kukira ingin kemana." Kekehku.

Akupun berjalan pelan mengikuti Luhan sunbae. Tak ingin ketahuan, akupun berjalan mengendap - ngendap seperti seorang maling.

"Apa - apaan orang itu, sok kenal sekali pake senyum - senyum segala. Memang dia pikir dia tampan apa tersenyum begitu? Eh tapi dia memang tampan sih –eh tidak tidak tidak. Dia tidak tampan. Hanya aku yang tampan! Ya Xi Luhan, disekolah ini hanya dirimulah yang paling tampan dan paling manly!"

Tiba - tiba kudengar suara seseorang yang seperti sedang menggerutu. Dan ternyata itu adalah suara Luhan sunbae.

"Pffttt apa dia sedang memikirkanku? Haha tampan? Siapa? Aku? Hoh tentu saja aku tampan. Dan apa katanya? Hanya dia orang yang paling tampan dan paling manly disekolah ini? Cih percaya diri sekali rusa kecil ini." Kataku pelan sambil berusaha menahan tawaku mendengar gerutuannya.

Akupun terus mengikutinya sampai ke toilet dan berjalan menuju westafel berpura - pura mencuci tangan sambil menunggunya keluar dari bilik toilet.

CKLEK

Kudengar suara bilik toilet yang terbuka. Luhan sunbae pun berjalan kearah westafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Kurasa dia belum menyadari kehadiran ku, karena saking sibuknya melamun. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, mungkin memikirkanku hoho.

"Ehem." Dehemku berusaha mengambil perhatiannya, dan berhasil. Luhan sunbae pun mulai melirik kearahku.

"Annyeong haseyo Luhan sunbae." Kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Eo..ohh ne annyeong." Kata Luhan sunbae membalas sapaanku dengan gugup.

"Sunbae habis buang air kecil?" tanyaku basa basi. Padahal aku kan sudah tahu, karena dari tadi aku mengikutinya kkkkk.

"Ah ne aku habis buang air kecil. Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan, annyeong." Kata Luhan sunbae sambil mematikan keran air yang bekas dipakainya, lalu berlalu pergi.

Tapi sebelum Luhan sunbae keluar, akupun dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Kulihat dia membelalakan kedua matanya sambil berkedip - kedip lucu. 'Duhh dia imut sekali.' Batinku gemas melihat tingkah imutnya.

"Yak hoobae apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Cepat buka pintunya, aku ingin keluar!" seru Luhan sunbae kencang kearahku.

"Tenanglah sunbae, jangan berteriak begitu. Kau membuat telingaku sakit tahu." Kataku sambil mengorek telingaku yang berdengung karena teriakan Luhan sunbae.

"Siapa suruh kau mengunci pintunya begitu, aku kan ingin segera keluar. Sudahlah cepat buka pintunya! Waktuku tidak banyak, aku sibuk." Kata Luhan sunbae sambil terus memaksaku.

"Hehe sabarlah, apa kau tidak ingin tahu namaku sunbae?" kataku sedikit menggodanya.

"Ck untuk apa aku mengetahui namamu, buang - buang waktu saja. Sebaiknya kau cepat menyingkir dari sana, aku ingin keluar." Kata Luhan sunbae. Aku bisa mendengar nada suaranya yang mulai kesal. Kkkk sabarlah Luhan sunbae.

"Baiklah, karena aku juga tak ingin buang - buang waktu langsung saja aku perkenalkan diriku. Ehem. Namaku Oh Sehun, aku dari kelas X-C. Kelas yang akan kau pandu selama tiga hari kedepan." Kataku memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Cih sudahlah aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu. Yang jelas aku ingin segera keluar dari sini." Kata Luhan sunbae menghiraukan ucapanku.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Kalau kau ingin keluar, kau harus berjanji untuk mengingat namaku." Kataku sambil bersedekap dihadapannya.

Kulihat dia hanya melongo dengan wajah super imutnya karena ucapanku barusan.

"Ck baiklah baiklah Oh Sehun, aku akan mengingatnya. Menyusahkan saja." Serunya jengkel.

Akupun mengembangkan senyumanku saat mendengar Luhan sunbae menyebutkan namaku dibibir mungilnya. Ugh rasanya ingin kulumat saja bibir kecilnya itu. 'Eh tidak tidak. Tahan Oh Sehun, jangan sampai kau kelepasan.' Batinku sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, silahkan keluar Luhan sunbae." Kataku sambil mempersilahkan Luhan sunbae keluar setelah kubuka kunci pintu toilet tersebut.

Luhan sunbae pun segera keluar dengan cepat dari toilet. Mungkin dia masih kesal karena tingkahku tadi. Haha lucunya~

 **Sehun POV END**

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Setelah dibukakan pintu toilet yang dikunci oleh Sehun tadi pun, Luhan dengan cepat berlari keluar. Saat diperjalanan menuju kekelas X-C Luhan masih terus menggerutu kesal. Sambil sesekali menghentak - hentakkan kakinya ke lantai yang dipijaknya.

"Huh apa - apaan itu tadi? Kurang ajar sekali dia menyuruhku ini itu." Kata Luhan kesal.

"Dan apa tadi? Dia mengenalkan dirinya padaku padahal aku tidak memintanya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Oh jadi dia bernama Oh Sehun. Benar - benar hoobae kurang ajar." Lanjut Luhan masih terus marah - marah karena tingkah Sehun tadi. "Lebih baik aku segera kembali, sebelum yang lain curiga." Gumam Luhan dan berjalan menuju kelas X-C dimana teman - temannya berada –dan juga kelas Oh Sehun.

Saat Luhan tiba dikelas X-C, Luhan pun langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang telah disediakan.

CKLEK

Tiba - tiba ada yang membuka pintu kelas. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kelas yang terbuka tadi.

'Oh. Anak itu.' Batin Luhan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kelas.

Ternyata yang membuka pintu kelas tersebut adalah Sehun. Sehun yang baru membuka pintu pun langsung disambut wajah terkejut Luhan. Dengan sedikit jahil, Sehun pun mengedipkan matanya kearah Luhan. Luhan yang mendapat kedipan mendadak dari Sehun pun tambah membulatkan matanya dan mengedip - ngedipkan kedua matanya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Entah bersemu karena marah atau malu. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya dapat terkekeh geli karena tingkah menggemaskan Luhan.

Kkkkkk dasar si Sehun ini.

KRING… KRING…

Terdengar suara bel yang menandakan waktunya para siswa dan siswi Hyundai High School untuk pulang kerumah masing - masing.

"Baiklah, karena bel sudah berbunyi kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Kalau begitu, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa besok." Kata Kris mengakhiri acara perkenalan hari ini. Para sunbae pun mulai pergi keluar dari kelas X-C.

Semua murid kelas X-C pun mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing -masing. Begitu pula dengan Sehun, Kai, dan Tao yang mulai beranjak dari kursi mereka untuk pulang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sehun, Kai aku duluan ya. Sampai bertemu besok." Kata Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun dan Kai dan berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolahan. Sepertinya Tao sudah dijemput. Sehun dan Kai pun hanya menganggukan kepala mereka membalas salam perpisahan Tao.

"Ayo Hun kita pulang. Keburu siang nanti tambah panas." Kata Kai.

"Baiklah, ayo." Sehun pun membalas ucapan Kai sambil berjalan keluar area sekolah.

Mereka berduapun mulai meninggalkan area sekolah menuju halte bis didekat sekolah dan menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang kerumah.

Dilain tempat terlihat tiga orang namja, yang ternyata adalah Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sedang berbincang - bincang sambil berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Oh ya. Apa kalian lihat tadi sikap Chanyeol saat memperkenalkan diri di kelas X-C? Sungguh memuakkan. Apa - apaan coba dia berkata begitu? Dia pikir dia keren apa seperti itu." Baekhyun berkata kepada kedua temannya sambil merenggut kesal karena sikap Chanyeol yang dianggapnya sangat memuakkan tadi.

"Kkkkk apa kau cemburu Baekki? Sepertinya kau kesal sekali." Goda Luhan saat mendengar keluhan sahabatnya ini.

"Cih apa maksudmu dengan cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu. Lagipula untuk apa aku cemburu dengan orang idiot itu." Sanggah Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

"Eoh benarkah itu? Bukankah kau menyukai si Park itu Baek? Kulihat sepertinya kau selalu memperhatikannya." Kata Kyungsoo ikut menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa kedua sahabatnya sedang menggodanya pun hanya bisa menahan rasa panas dikedua pipinya yang tiba - tiba saja memerah.

"Ck terserah kalian lah. Yang jelas aku tidak menyukai Park idiot itu!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun hanya terbahak karena ucapan Baekhyun.

"Hahahahahha Yak Byun Baekhyun aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Park Chanyeol. Sudahlah tidak usah sok sok tidak suka begitu." Kata Luhan dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan kepada Baekhyun. Karena ia melihat Chanyeol yang juga sepertinya akan pulang.

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakkan barusan pun hanya bisa melongo.

'Hah apa katanya tadi? Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Aku? Baekhyun menyukaiku? Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Uwahh benarkah itu?' batin Chanyeol saat mendengar teriakkan Luhan.

Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakkan Luhan pun membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

'Yak apa - apaan rusa cina itu!' Batin Baekhyun sambil membalikkan badannya kearah Luhan untuk memarahi Luhan karena sudah bicara yang tidak - tidak.

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun mendadak berhenti karena ia melihat seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri sambil melihat kearahnya diujung sana. 'Oh tidak mati aku. Arghhttt Xi Luhan mati kau!' Baekhyun membatin dengan perasaan marah tapi juga malu. Pipi Baekhyun pun memerah lagi karenanya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia pun mulai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Baek. Kau sudah ingin pulang? Mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang masih diam mematung.

"Ahem ahem sepertinya keberadaan kita tidak dianggap Kyungie." Kata Luhan kepada Kyungsoo sambil pura - pura batuk.

"Emm sepertinya iya Lu. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Yak Baek! Pulanglah bersama Chanyeol. Bilang saja mau, jangan hanya diam mematung seperti itu." Sahut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun hanya memelototkan matanya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana Baek? Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi kepada Baekhyun.

"Eum.. anu Chan.. a..ku.. duhh bagaimana ya." Jawab Baekhyun terbata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah Baek terima saja. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang malu - malu tapi mau ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan kami apanya? Kami bisa pulang berdua saja kok. Sudahlah tidak usah khawatirkan kami. Pulang saja dengan Chanyeol sana. Kasihan dia sudah menunggu lama. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Chan jangan lupa antarkan Baekhyun sampai kerumahnya dengan selamat. Dahh~" Kata Kyungsoo mengakhiri perdebatan hari ini.

"Dadahh~" Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua di area sekolah.

"Ayo Baek kita pulang. Keburu sore nanti orang tuamu mencarimu kalau kau terlalu lama disekolah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun keparkiran untuk mengambil motornya.

"Hngg baiklah, ayo." Baekhyun pun menuruti ucapan Chanyeol dengan pipi yang lagi - lagi memerah karena Chanyeol yang memegang tangannya.

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi keparkiran sekolah untuk mengambil motor Chanyeol.

"Sudah siap? Pegangan lah yang kuat. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh." Suruh Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Ne sudah." Baekhyun pun memegang tas Chanyeol, seperti suruhan Chanyeol tadi untuk berpegangan.

Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun memegang tasnya pun memindahkan tasnya kedepan.

"Yak kau pikir akan aman hanya dengan berpegangan di tasku? Berpegangan disini saja." Kata Chanyeol sambil menautkan tangan Baekhyun dipinggangnya untuk berpegangan.

"Eh?" Baekhyun pun kaget karena perlakuan Chanyeol barusan. Pipinya pun memerah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini.

Chanyeol yang merasa sepertinya Baekhyun malu pun hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik helmnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat." Kata Chanyeol sambil melajukan motornya keluar area sekolah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan area sekolah. Terlihat area sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi karena sudah hampir semua murid Hyundai High School pulang kerumah mereka masing - masing.

 **Author POV END**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Chap 2 Up!**

Masih adakah yang menunggu ff abal ini? Hehehe Makasih ya buat semua yang udah review juga follow dan favorite ff ini^^ dan buat yang belom review, review ya jangan jadi siders :D hohoho

Dan untuk kamu (aku ga tau namanya:D) makasih ya atas sarannya :) tenang aja aku ga marah ko, malah seneng bngt dikasih saran kek begini :'D hohoho aku bakal terus coba deh buat ngebakuin kata - katanya. Dan semoga aja di chap 2 ini kata - kata nya udah mulai bener ya :D abis tadi ga ngeliat - liat lagi, langsung update2 aja :v makasih ya udah baca sama dukungannya juga^^ ini nextnya ya :) Semoga suka dan ga mengecewakan~

Semoga chap 2 ini bisa dimengerti yak/? Maap kalo ceritanya makin gaje :'D

So, **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **THANKS:***


	3. Chapter 3

**SUNBAE, SARANGHAE!**

.

.

.

 **SUMMARY**

Apa jadinya bila seorang Oh Sehun menyukai sunbaenya yang cantik tetapi sangat galak yang bernama Luhan disekolahnya? Bagaimanakah usaha Sehun untuk mendapatkan hati sunbaenya tersebut? Untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya, yuk langsung baca aja cerita mereka! / **HUNHAN** / **EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE** / **YAOI** / **BOYxBOY** / **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST :**

OH SEHUN (16 th)

XI LUHAN (18 th)

 **OTHER CAST :**

BYUN BAEKHYUN (17 th)

PARK CHANYEOL (17 th)

DO KYUNGSOO (17 th)

KIM JONGIN (16 th)

HUANG ZITAO (16 th)

WU YIFAN (18 th)

AND ALL EXO MEMBERS

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note** : Anggap aja Sehun, Kai, Tao seumuran. Luhan, Kris, Xiumin, Suho seumuran. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Chen, Lay seumuran. Sehun, Kai, Tao kelas X. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Chen, Lay kelas XI. Luhan, Kris, Xiumin, Suho kelas XII. Ff ini semua pemerannya member exo ya :)

 **Warn** : Semua cast milik orang tua masing - masing, saya cuma minjem nama doang. Ini ff **YAOI** alias ff **BOYxBOY**! Jadi bagi yang ga suka yaoi lebih baik ga usah baca!^^ typo(s) berkeliaran dimana - mana. So, berhati - hatilah saat membaca(?) bahasa campur aduk, dan jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaklumi, karena ini memang ff pasaran. Tapi sumpah deh, kalo ff ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Ciyus ko ga oong/? Hohoho

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

Saat ini terlihat Luhan sedang tidur - tiduran di kasurnya sambil seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Luhan pun terus mengguling - gulingkan badannya kesana kemari di atas kasur.

"Oh.. Sehun…" terdengar Luhan melafalkan pelan nama seseorang tanpa sadar.

DEG

Luhan yang tersadar dengan apa yang barusan ia katakana pun membolakan kedua matanya kaget.

"Oh Yak Xi Luhan! Kenapa kau malah menyebut nama hoobae kurang ajar itu. Dan lagipula kenapa bayang - bayang orang itu terus berkeliaran dikepalaku? Ya Ya Ya berhentilah menghantuiku Oh Sehun!" kata Luhan sambil memukul - mukul kepalanya frustasi.

"Ck dari pada memikirkan orang itu lebih baik aku tidur saja." Luhan pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan jatuh tertidur menuju kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Eungghh." Lenguh Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya.

'Oh dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?' batin Luhan bingung saat melihat tempat yang tak dikenalinya. Luhan pun mulai mendudukan tubuhnya sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

Disana terlihat ada sebuah kasur berukuran king size dengan dinding yang dipenuhi dengan poster - poster model cantik bertubuh sexy yang diketahui bernama Miranda Kerr.

"Ini sepertinya sebuah kamar. Tapi aku merasa tidak pernah punya poster - poster seperti itu, berarti ini bukan kamarku. Lalu kalau begitu, ini kamar siapa?" gumam Luhan bertanya - tanya saat melihat sebuah kamar yang menurutnya asing itu.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang namja tampan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"Oh Lu, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya namja tampan tadi kepada Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Luhan yang melihat namja itu pun sontak membulatkan matanya.

"OH SEHUN?!" Luhan berteriak saat melihat Sehun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya? Ada apa Lu? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya dikasur yang sedang diduduki Luhan.

"Eungg.. tunggu tunggu tunggu. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Bersamamu? Dimana ini? Yak Oh Sehun cepat jawab jangan hanya diam begitu!" tanya Luhan tergesa - gesa kepada Sehun yang terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tenanglah Lu bagaimana aku mau menjawab jika kau berbicara terus. Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Kau sedang berada dikamarku. Kenapa kau bertanya seolah - olah kau tidak pernah kesini? Bukankah kau sering bermain kesini, bahkan sampai menginap. Sebenarnya kau kenapa Lu? Ada apa denganmu?" jawab Sehun panjang sambil bertanya akan kebingungannya melihat sikap Luhan yang tidak biasa menurutnya.

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun pun jadi bertambah bingung.

'Kamarnya? Dan apa katanya? Aku sering bermain ke kamarnya bahkan menginap? Apa iya? Yang benar saja,' Luhan bertanya - tanya dalam hati dengan wajah yang menyiratkan bahwa ia semakin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku menginap disini? Untuk apa? Bahkan aku memiliki kamar yang jauh lebih nyaman dari kamarmu ini. Jangan mengada - ngada." Luhan terkekeh akan ucapannya barusan.

"Loh Lu kenapa kau berbicara begitu pada kekasihmu sendiri? Apa kau sakit hmm?" Tanya Sehun lembut sambil mengusap rambut Luhan.

Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan begitu pun merinding. Menurutnya Sehun sangat aneh.

"Mwo kekasih? Yak Oh Sehun! Apa kau bercanda? Kekasih? Siapa yang kau sebut kekasihmu hah?" Luhan berkata begitu sambil melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mengusap rambutnya.

"Tentu saja dirimu Lu. Mengapa masih bertanya? Aku rasa kau memang sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat. Kalau begitu tidurlah lagi Lu." Sehun pun membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan menyelimutinya.

CUP

"Tidurlah kembali Luhan sayang." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sambil bangun untuk keluar.

'Omo omo Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Seenak jidatnya mengecup keningku begitu. Dan apa itu sayang sayang.' Batin Luhan marah kepada Sehun yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu.

GREP

"Oh Sehun." Panggil Luhan sambil menarik pelan tangan Sehun agar tidak pergi.

"Ada apa Lu? Kau tidak ingin aku pergi? Kau ingin kutemani? Baiklah."

Luhan pun kepanikan saat melihat Sehun yang mulai membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan.

"Ehh.. Yak.. Se.. hun.. bukan.. itu." Luhan terbata - bata mengatakannya. Karena saat ini Sehun sedang menatap Luhan intens. Pipi Luhan pun memerah karena ditatap begitu oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa hmm? Ada yang menggangu pikiranmu? Kenapa kau terlihat kebingungan begitu?." Tanya Sehun masih menatap Luhan.

"I.. tu..." Luhan bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Eyy lihat aku Lu. Tatap mataku." Kata Sehun sambil menarik dagu Luhan agar menatap kearahnya.

Kepala Sehun mulai mendekat kearah Luhan dan Sehun pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

'Oh apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kenapa dia menutup matanya begitu? Apa dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang sering terjadi di drama - drama?' batin Luhan gugup dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Karena kebingungan Luhan pun mulai memejamkan matanya juga seiring dengan kepala Sehun yang semakin mendekat.

Semakin dekat.. semakin dekat.. dan semakin deㅡ

BRUKK

"AW"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Udah gitu aja :'v pendek ya? Makin gaje ya? :'3 entah apa yg membuat diriku ingin melanjutkan cerita ini lgi, tiba2 aja pen nulis cerita ini rasanya sayang gitu klo ga dilanjut x'D

btw ada yg nunggu cerita ini ga? Ga ada? Udah pd lupa ya sama cerita ini? Maklum ko :') hihihi dan klo ada typo mohon dimaklum ya :D saya hanyalah manusia yg tak luput dari kesalahan/? *apaini. Eh tpi walopun udh lupa sama nih cerita bisa kali nyempetin buat review;v review yaa! *maksa XD

 **So, MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
